Hands Clean
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Deshacerse del pasado dolía, pero estaba seguro que tiempos mejores venían. (Post "Soul Sucker" y "Not Right For You")


**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

 **Hands Clean**

…

" _Quitting is letting go of things (or people) that are sucking the life out of you so you can do more things that will bring you strength."_

…

La decisión la había tomado desde hacía meses. Semanas antes de que tuviera que salir huyendo a California, Kurt Hummel ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Probablemente, lo supo desde el momento en el que había aceptado entrar a los Warblers, y peor aún, el momento en el que había decidido hacer a Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe y Jeffrey Sterling, cabezas del consejo de los Warblers, juniors a punto de tomar sus respectivos intercambios a Francia, China y Noruega, sus mejores amigos.

Tal vez, la última parte había sido el error.

Kurt suspiró pesadamente. Sabía lo que significaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que esto tenía repercusiones. Sabía que una parte de sus antiguos planes se estaba yendo a la basura con lo que hacía en ese preciso momento; sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, y que, una vez hecho, estaría a la deriva.

Pero también sabía que era lo correcto, que era el paso natural. Que tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo, y era mejor hacerlo antes de que terminará de destruirse a sí mismo aún más.

Suspiró. Era hora de hacerlo.

Dejo salir aire de manera nerviosa, moviendo sus extremidades para poder deshacerse del sentimiento que lo inundaba. Del temor de las consecuencias de lo que haría.

Se acomodó el blazer, colocó su mejor sonrisa y finalmente abrió la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

Era hora.

…

 _Honorable Consejo de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton:_

 _Cuando decidí que hoy era el día, comencé a pensar en un súper discurso: producido, con la palabra precisa, la cita perfecta... el tipo de discurso del que me he burlado por casi dos años._

 _Así que decidí, por el contrario, hacerlo simple, ponerle un poco de drama, y básicamente, hacerlo a mi estilo._

Sebastian leía la carta en sus manos, temblando ligeramente a sabiendas de lo que significaba. Él lo sabía; por supuesto que sabía que había logrado su cometido, y había terminado de quebrar a Hummel. Una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en su rostro antes de seguir leyendo.

 _Creo que lo más sencillo es ir directamente al grano, así que simplemente lo diré: con esta carta declaro (oficialmente) mi retiro de los Warblers de la academia Dalton. Aunque es algo que ya había decidido, y que le había transmitido a algunos de los Warblers, hacerlo por este medio lo hace oficial._

Los suspiros de sorpresa no tardaron en escucharse, mientras la sonrisa de Anderson se ensanchaba. Blaine escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de su, otrora, mejor amigo, y sentía la esencia del chico en la hoja de papel que sostenían las manos de Smythe. Le dirigió una mueca al chico, con quién ya no se hablaba más, y siguió escuchando la carta de Hummel.

 _Muchas cosas se fueron sumando a lo largo del camino, pero el único motivo es que ha llegado el momento de dejar atrás esta etapa de mi vida. Hay gente que se aferra a su zona de confort y nunca sale de ahí, y yo simplemente ya no me siento cómodo aquí; y es el momento de seguir explorando lo que el planeta tiene para ofrecerme y todo lo que yo tengo por conocer._

 _No me arrepiento de todo lo que he vivido, porque, para bien o para mal, aprendí muchísimo: de las personas, de la vida, y más importante, de mí. Me di cuenta de qué es lo que quiero, de que es lo que no quiero y quienes son las personas a quienes quiero conmigo; y probablemente esa es la mejor parte: que las personas a quienes quiero en mi vida son estrellas que nunca han necesitado (ni necesitarán) un reflector, porque brillan con luz propia, y que han sido capaces de contagiarme de un poco de su sabiduría, de su grandeza, de su sencillez y de sus ganas de disfrutar la vida, un paso a la vez..._

Smythe, Anderson, y Sterling se sonrojaron ligeramente. Sabían que eso era una referencia directa a ellos, a la estúpida pelea por un solo que provoco la ruptura de su amistad, a la necesidad de reflectores que los chicos tenían y que había logrado que Sterling se metiera por completo a sus clases de danza y hubiese renunciado ( _de facto_ , no _de iure_ ) a los Warblers.

También había sido esa necesidad de reflectores lo que había hecho que Blaine dejará de sentirse un Warbler y comenzará a coquetear con McKinley, dándoles siempre los consejos y el apoyo que ya no daba a los Warblers.

 _No me arrepiento, porque encontré a mis mejores amigos en los Warblers, y tampoco me arrepiento porque, en su momento, fueron la excusa perfecta para pensarme en voz alta y compartir lágrimas, risas, pizza, pláticas infinitas, fiestas, y mil cosas más. No me arrepiento, porque también me permitieron darme cuenta de que tipo de persona quiero ser, y que tipo de persona NO quiero ser. Y tampoco me arrepiento porque me ayudaron a identificar los ejes rectores de mi vida, y lo que eso significa para mí._

 _No me arrepiento, porque arrepentirme significaría negarme. Y, quiera o no, es una parte de mi vida que influyó en mis decisiones; particularmente, en la decisión de dejar el pasado en su lugar y recorrer nuevos caminos. Nunca quise que esto fuera eterno (Porque, honestamente, que flojera estar mil años en concursos de coros y no ser capaz de salir de ahí...), y probablemente pude haber dado más, pude haber aprendido más, pude haber experimentado más. Pero no quiero hacerlo: sé qué he vivido lo que debía vivir, y que es hora de dejarlo. Y tal vez, si lo dejo ahora, antes de que me lastime más, pueda seguir recordando lo bueno sobre lo malo._

Sterling sintió unas cuantas miradas posarse sobre él, ignorándolas y manteniendo su rostro sin emoción alguna. Sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver en la decisión de Hummel, y honestamente, se sentía mal por no haber apoyado a su amigo para que continuara con la tradición y pudiera tener a los Warblers como respaldo cuando las cosas se pusiera difíciles y tuviese que aplicar a Juilliard, NYADA, Tisch, la Royal Academy of Music, o lo que fuera que Kurt hubiese decidido.

También se sentía mal por haberle reclamado hacía unas semanas que no había solicitado ser miembro del comité organizador de las locales del año siguiente, a pesar de que sabía que lo último que el chico quería era volver a una de esas estúpidas reuniones.

 _Lamento mucho las promesas rotas que esto significa, pero si se trata de mantener mi palabra o ser fiel a mí mismo, no dudo un segundo en qué elegir, porque no estoy dispuesta a traicionarme._

 _Así que supongo que esto es un adiós y un gracias. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaron, por lo que aprendí, por lo que viví, por... por todo. No duden qué seguiré aquí para aquellos que puedan verme como una persona, y no como Warbler. Soy Kurt. Soy, y eso me basta para ser feliz._

 _Kurt E. Hummel_

El silenció se instaló en la sala de ensayos de los Warblers de la academia Dalton. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, porque, de alguna manera, romper el silencio, significaba quitarle seriedad a lo que Kurt acababa de hacer.

Nick y Hunter se dirigieron una mirada a pesar de estar al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Sabían que lo que había terminado de romper a Kurt era que, a pesar de que los tres chicos que ahora se recargaban del escritorio de la sala les habían pedido a ellos dos y a Kurt que se hicieran cargo de los Warblers, la pelea entre Sebastian y Blaine había derivado en que Sebastian se declarará todopoderoso de los Warblers y decidiera sacar a Kurt del proyecto, a sabiendas de que el chico había tenido un semestre de mierda y que, a pesar de decir lo contrario, Kurt estaba emocionado porque, finalmente iba a tener la oportunidad de poder generar verdaderos cambios en las generaciones venideras.

-Bueno… Anderson, Jeffrey y yo recibimos la carta de Hummel y la aceptamos. Sólo queríamos hacer el comunicado para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones. Ahora, para la presentación de…

-Sebastian, detente. –Todos se voltearon hacia dónde se encontraba Trent, uno de los pocos chicos que habían sido capaces de ver el interior de Hummel. – ¿Estás diciéndome que, a pesar de que en este año hicieron un trabajo de la mierda por estar peleándose por un estúpido solo, mágicamente se unieron y volvieron a ser amiguitos para aceptar la renuncia de Kurt? ¿Sin siquiera pensar en preguntarnos?

-Trent, solo te recordamos que la decisión del consejo es inapelable…-Dijo Blaine secamente, a sabiendas de que el chico tenía la razón.

-¡Inapelable, nada!-Gritó Trent –Su decisión sería inapelable si fueran un verdadero consejo, cosa que no lo son.

-Trent, baja el tono de tus palabras…-Dijo Sterling, con pleno conocimiento de cuál era la actitud de su amigo cuando se exaltaba.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? Los Warblers son cada vez menos personas, ¿y ustedes deciden dejar ir a una de las personas que más convivía con todos, que conocía nuestros nombres, nuestras voces, nuestros gustos?

Los demás Warblers comenzaron a discutir de manera simultánea, y el consejo se vio, por primera vez en meses, a los ojos. Sabían que los demás tenían razón, y peor, que nada haría regresar a Kurt a los Warblers.

…

-Tú sí que sabes cómo alborotar los ánimos de una academia para varones.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba, encontrándose con una mata de cabello rubio que le dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa. Kurt rodó los ojos antes de apuntar a la hierba junto a él, invitando al chico a sentarse con él. Sterling asintió tímidamente, sentándose al lado del castaño para poder observar el reflejo del atardecer en el lago que compartían con la Academia Crawford. Kurt se mantuvo sereno, viendo al agua, dejándose tranquilizar con su sonido antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

-No quería alterar el orden. Sólo quería ser libre.

Jeff asintió. -¿Y te sientes libre?

-Más libre de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo…

Jeff asintió nuevamente, pensando seriamente en su siguiente movimiento antes de hablar. –Te leías triste. Te sentí triste. Era como si te obligaras a hacer algo que no querías hacer…

-No.-Respondió automáticamente Kurt. –Estoy seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer. Tal vez me expresé con palabras tristes, pero eso no significa que la tristeza proviniera de mi alma.

-¿Y qué promesas rompiste?

Kurt dejó que una sonrisa ladeada se instalará en su rostro antes de voltear hacia Jeff solo unos segundos, los suficientes para que el rubio entendiera por qué lo hacía.

-Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo Jeff…

El aludido se sonrojo ligeramente. –Kurt, respecto a eso…

-No importa ya Jeffrey. Yo tomé mi decisión, y lo siento mucho si nunca te gustó. Pero no estoy dispuesto a cambiarla…

-Nunca te pediría hacerlo…

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos chicos, cómodo para el castaño, incómodo para el rubio. Sterling sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero aun así necesitaba respuestas.

-Kurt… ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

El chico se mantuvo sereno, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y respondiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Son inefables Jeff. No puedo decírtelos, porque son tan grandes y hermosos que no hay palabras capaces de describirlos.

El chico asintió, contemplando el aura etérea que Hummel transmitía bajo los últimos rayos del sol. Nunca se había permitido observarlo de esa manera. Se arriesgó e hizo sus dos últimas preguntas.

-¿Broadway?

-Definitivamente. No sé si cómo actor, pero Broadway es mi destino. Eventualmente encontraré la manera de llegar ahí sin que me deba quebrar nuevamente…

-¿Y todavía sientes algo por mí Kurt?

El castaño sonrió ligeramente, antes de voltearse y dejar que sus ojos azules se perdieran por última vez en los marrones de Sterling.

-Hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo Jeffrey. Disfruta tu intercambio en Oslo.

El castaño se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio principal de Dalton. Tenía hambre y creía que un café y un sándwich le podrían ayudar a mitigar el dolor que su corazón había sentido desde que entregó la carta. Deshacerse del pasado dolía, pero estaba seguro que tiempos mejores venían.

Así que sonrió, levantó el rostro, y siguió caminando, a sabiendas de que estaba dando los pasos correctos en su vida.

* * *

Nadie, excepto mi rosa corazón, pidió que escribiera esto.

Ahora que terminé y cerré muchos ciclos, puedo decirles que todo lo que escribí, verdaderamente paso. ME pasó, así que... No sé, es una historia que saque de mi corazón y que tenía que contar. Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron las tres historias (Soul Sucker, Not Right For You, y Hands Clean). Y gracias a aquellos que nunca me han dejado sola. Ustedes tienen un lugar importante en mi corazón.


End file.
